


Clear as the Sun at Noon

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [9]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit is haaaaappening. Or, the one where Mike can read languages he never studied. // Suits/American Gods commentfic for samescenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as the Sun at Noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samescenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samescenes/gifts).



It's not until his third year at Pearson-Hardman that Mike discovers it. They're working on a case involving illegal immigrants from Syria, people displaced by the Arab Awakening. It's a pro bono case; their primary client is a student whose visa ran out just after the country collapsed into chaos. Khaled not only doesn't want to go home, he _can't_ because of some incendiary posts on his blog. To go home would mean imprisonment, or even death.

When Mike tries to explain this to Harvey, Harvey says, "How do you know that?"

Mike blinks at him. "It says it on his blog?"

"Khaled's blog is written entirely in Arabic. He hasn't sent us the translations yet."

"But I--" He stops mid-sentence when Harvey shows him the site. It's in Arabic, but he reads it as easily as if it was a children's book. And that is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the novel _Taxi_ by Khaled al Khamissi.


End file.
